


Eᴠɪʟ Sᴇᴍʙʟᴀɴᴄᴇ

by 21Black30Butterfly30



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Evil Semblance, Gore, Lies, Multi, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Secrets, Torture, Under construction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21Black30Butterfly30/pseuds/21Black30Butterfly30
Summary: Wɪᴛʜ ꜱᴏ ᴍᴀɴʏ ꜱᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ ɪɴ Iᴋᴇʙᴜᴋᴜʀᴏ, ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ʀᴇꜱɪᴅᴇɴᴛɪᴀʟ ꜱᴇʀɪᴀʟ ᴋɪʟʟᴇʀ. Aɴᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴏ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴡᴏʀʟᴅʟʏ ʙᴇɪɴɢꜱ ʀᴏᴀᴍɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴛʀᴇᴇᴛꜱ, ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ꜱᴜʀᴘʀɪꜱᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴜᴅᴅᴇɴ ᴍᴏɴꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ʟᴜʀᴋɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜᴀᴅᴏᴡꜱ.  Bᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀꜱᴇ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪꜱ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ.Mᴏɴꜱᴛᴇʀꜱ ᴀʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟ, ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅ… Uʀʙᴀɴ ʟᴇɢᴇɴᴅꜱ ꜱʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ, ʟᴇɢᴇɴᴅꜱ.Sᴏ ᴅᴏᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄɪᴛʏ ғᴇᴇʟ ꜱᴏ ᴇᴇʀɪᴇ? Wʜʏ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀꜱ ᴅᴀɴᴄᴇ?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya & Main Characters, Orihara Izaya & Minor Characters, Orihara Izaya & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Eᴠɪʟ Sᴇᴍʙʟᴀɴᴄᴇ

L O A D I N G


End file.
